Down the rabbit hole I mean demon well
by AnimeInTheBasement
Summary: A humorous twist to the lives of the No. 6 boys after the show is ended.after Sion hunted down Nezumi that is. also since none of the fics i read had the child Sion ends up raising. she's in here too. add in the Inuyasha gang and you have No. 6 meets the bone eaters well. this is not yaoi but their is definitely fun coming up later can you spell Bromance?
1. Rabbit hole

Inuyasha No.6 crossover fic

down the rabbit hole... I mean demon well.

**Chapter 1 rabbit hole**

_**Hi . So this is the first fic I have ever gone anywhere with! Yay! So the inspiration for this came **_

_**from the fact that all No. 6 fan fic I read were one shots... and none of which had anything to do **_

_**with the baby Sion gets stuck with in the end. Also when I looked up crossovers all of them where **_

_**with man! As awesome as the potential is... really? All of them? so yeah. Now we have this **_

_**I hope you like! NOT YAOI OR SLASH! though... there most likely is going to be fun bromantic scenes... (insert evil maniacal laughter here) **_

It was a hot day in the western district. Sion and Nezumi where digging through some rubble in an attempt to find a book that Nezumi lent to the former inhabitants of the former house, before the wall of no. 6 was destroyed. Nezumi had unfortunately promised his albino friend he would let him read it, that was before he remembered that the people he lent it to where no longer in this world.

" Nezumi? Are you sure we are looking in the right spot?" Sion asked getting worn out in the heat. "Yes I'm sure now shut up and keep looking!" Came the equally worn out reply of the taller male. "... Sion? ..." Nezumi asked in an uncharacteristically worried tone. "Yes?" the boy replied concerned. Nezumi didn't sound like that often..." Where's Kirana?..." Nezumi's voice was dark, you could hear him trying not to sound alarmed.

"KIRANA!" Sion yelled. Both the men had given up the search for the book, and where now looking for they're little girl. Sion couldn't bare the thought of the girl being on her own... "WHERE ARE YO- " the young man stopped short when he saw his daughter looking down into a very deep hole . Well more like about to fall into said deep hole. "KIRANA!" He yelled at the same time as Nezumi who also had come upon the scene at that moment

.

The men ran to the girl. Sion arrived just in time to jump in after her as she fell head first into the ravine. Nezumi arrived In time to jump in after the two of them. Kirana began crying as she fell. Tears began to fly off her face as she did so. The first few hitting her first daddy in the face. Sion reached his arms as far as they would stretch in an attempt to catch the falling little angel he loved so much.

Nezumi didn't know what to do. But he knew he had to do something . He reached out to grab Sion as they fell. Knowing he couldn't reach his little girl. Sion caught her by the back of her dress and pulled her into the most protective embrace he could manage. Nezumi caught Sion by his arm and pulled him and they're angel into his chest as tightly as possible.

Nezumi woke with a headache and fuzzy vision. He could feel the hard ground under him. Which told him that he was not home in his soft bed with Kirana and Sion. He could feel the weight of at least 200 lb lying across his chest. The events of earlier began to come back and he realized that he had fallen down that hole with Sion...

Sion woke up on top of Nezumi... with Kirana on top of him. He felt her climb down as he tried to remember what had happened. He remembered the hole and the fall. But when he moved his hand... that was _**NOT**_Nezumi's chest he was touching... he had felt his chest enough, heck he had seen the man shirtless. This was _**definitely**_ not his chest... nor did it belong to any man.

He could feel his face turning red as he looked up to find his face an inch from the face of a unnamed girl... "..." The girl woke up to a very red Sion. She blinked twice. Sion tried very hard not to move his hand again... but she tried to move. And she felt his hand... _**SMACK! **_the sound echoed through the well.

"..." Sion blushed furiously. When he regained his senses he stood quickly in an attempt to distance himself from the aggressive teenage girl... unfortunately his foot caught on Nezumi's leg and he fell backwards into the wall of the well. "OWW!" the girl heard from under her... "SION what are you doing up there!?" Nezumi shouted angrily from the ground.

"Who are you? And how did you get in the bone eaters well?" The strange girl asked. "Bone eaters well? Was that that hole we fell into?" Sion answered. "I really hate to interrupt the forming of meaningless friendships but would you mind getting off of me?" Though the sentence itself was rude and unkind, the voice in which Nezumi said it sounded far too suave.

The girl suddenly seemed to realize that she was sitting on top of someone and stood up. "oh. I'm sorry!" she said a bit flustered. She even almost blushed when she saw how handsome the man she sat on was. "um... so... Who are you?" the girl asked looking at Nezumi as he dusted off his back. 'sigh' was her only response.

Crying erupted suddenly from the corner of the well and every one turned to see the little girl crying at the site of a bug. "Kirana!" Sion yelled as he reached for his little girl. Nezumi reached her first however and had her safely in his loving arms within seconds of her cry. The small pale child smiled up at her daddy. "papa!" the girl squealed

Nezumi sighed. Where did she come up with such a name for him. "Whats the matter? Why did you cry?" Nezumi said sounding almost bored with the child. "BAD BUG!" was the child's response to her 'papa's ' question. The man sighed again. "Where?" he asked and the girl led him to the "bad bug" so he could deal with it and make the girl happy. In the mean time Sion decided to introduce himself to the teenager of doom and see if he could make amends for... well yeah... you get the point...

"... Um... Hi... I'm Sion... And that's Nezumi. oh... And that our daughter Kirana... Um whats your name?" Sion said getting redder the more he spoke. "Oh... uh..." the girl couldn't help but feel sorry for the blushing mess that was Sion. " My name is Kagome Higurashi... Nice to meet you. So how did you end up in the bone eaters well?"

"um... Well we fell. I think..." Sion said sounding very unsure of himself. "KAGOME!" Interrupted a voice from above them. Sion looked up to see a silhouette of someone leaning over the well. " Oh... Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome replied to the figure now known as Inuyasha. "what took you so long!" came the voice again. "Um... well... your not going to believe me when I tell you!" Kagome yelled reaching for a latter.

"come on." She said to Sion and Nezumi as she began to climb up the wall. But when Sion tried to follow her Nezumi stopped him. " We Don't know whats up there... be careful Sion." Nezumi whispered before proceeding to climb the latter himself. " eh? … Ok, Nezumi." Sion responded as he followed his friend up the latter.

To say Inuyasha was shocked to see two young attractive human males climb out of the well behind Kagome would be a very very very large understatement. "WHO THE HECK ARE THESE GUYS?!" The half demon yelled. "school friends of yours or something?!" Inuyasha failing to notice the little girl continued to yell.

Kirana began to cry … She always cried when people yelled around her. As Nezumi and Sion learned the hard way. "eh?!" Inuyasha said startled. "Kirana!" Sion said going to her side to comfort his baby. "Dada's here!" the shota cooed. "Dada!" Kirana cried reaching for the boy. He took her in his arms and hugged her closely whispering words of comfort into her long black hair.

"INUYASHA! How could you make a little girl cry!" Kagome scolded. While Nezumi just gave him the infamous evil death glare as hard as he could. If looks could kill, Inuyasha would be a dead-man. "oh give me a break! I didn't see the brat!" Inuyasha replied. Inuyasha also didn't see Nezumi until he was right in front of his face.

"Who do you think you are calling a brat. _**I **_ think its the angel that you just madecry for no reason!" Nezumi wouldn't normally be angry right now. But this guy made Kirana cry and then_ he _ called _her_ a brat. This jerk doesn't even know her!

It was only after the drama ended and Kirana had stopped crying that Nezumi and Sion noticed they're surroundings. Aside from the fact that there were trees every where. There was no sign of the ruble from before. Nezumi didn't like this one bit... and worst of all, they where being led further into the forest by two complete strangers.

A/N

Soooo i am always saying... I'm gonna make a fanfic to that! and i come up with ideas... AND NEVER WRITE THEM! so I'm actually rather shocked at the fact that I'm even doing this... lol thanks for reading this. i know that I'm gonna sound evil here but i NEED motivation so if i don't get at least 5 reviews i will not be uploading chapter 2. fallows and faves are up to you. i really don't care about that stuff.


	2. Wonderland

**A/N so i got bored and went ahead and wrote the next two chapters. and you all aren't reviewing fast enough. so I'm uploading anyway. heh heh heh. also if you have any plot idea's feel free to suggest them. i started writing and had the first three chapters done before i realized i don't have enough plot.  
**

**Down the rabbit hole... I mean demon well**

**~ Chapter 2 ~ Wonderland~**

" Where the heck are we ?! " Nezumi asked feeling very uneasy about they're surroundings "oh … sorry I guess its just so normal for me now. I forget about first time experience." Kagome said as they walked back towards the village. "welcome to the feudal era of japan." Kagome continued... "FEUDAL ERA?!" Sion shouted in surprise, winning a glare from Nezumi who was holding a nearly asleep Kirana. "sorry" he whispered seeing her stir in Nezumi's arms

"whats the feudal era?" Nezumi asked to everyone's surprise. "oh... its a thousand years ago to us... there's no way we are in feudal era japan." Sion answered. " And how would you know that?" Nezumi asked rather irritated. "history class..." Sion answered simply. "Wait... did you just say a thousand years in the past for you?!" Kagome asked shocked at this news.

"..." was their response. "you mean these guys aren't from your time Kagome?" Inuyasha asked confused from all the excitement. "your time? What does that mean?" Sion asked politely. "oh... well feudal japan is five hundred years in the past to my time. But that would mean that you are from five hundred years in _my_ future." Kagome exclaimed. "heh! I think we should drop all this nonsense for now." Nezumi cut in before any one could ask any more questions about time-lines.

"I agree with... Rat was it?" Inuyasha stated. "Yes." Nezumi answered.

The sun was just going down when they arrived at the village. "We're here!" Kagome said happily as they passed through the gate. "Kagome!" said a chorus of voices all at once. "Oh hey guys!" Kagome said running to the crowd of people who had called her name. "Who are your friends?" asked a girl with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. " oh right." Kagome walked back to the group of men.

"Everyone. This is Nezumi, Sion and the little girl is Kirana." Kagome introduced pointing as she said each ones name. "And this is Sango." Kagome Gestured to her friend. "Hi there." Sango said with a small wave. "Miroku." Kagome smiled as she thought of the lecherous monk. "Hello" Miroku said as nobly as he could seeing as they were friends of Kagome's "And Shippo." Kagome finished with a smile at her little furry friend. "Hi!" Shippo replied enthusiastically.

"Hi ..." Sion said with a small embarrassed wave. "so... where did you come from?..." Sango asked unable to contain her curiosity. "agh. Not this again!" Nezumi growled... "oh... I'm sorry." Sango apologized. "Oh. Don't mind him miss Sango! He's just tired." Sion explained. "yeah? And who's fault is that? If you didn't have us looking all over for a stupid book, and then neglect to watch your daughter! I wouldn't be tired..." Nezumi snapped.

"... I'm s sorry Nezumi..." Sion said hanging his head. The taller boy sighed. "dont go getting depressed on me now!" Nezumi said almost angry. "Is there somewhere we can stay the night?" Nezumi asked Kagome when Sion lifted his head. " Oh yeah you can stay at Kaede's house. I doubt she'll have a problem with it. Come on. This way." Kagome said with a smile. The boys fallowed her down the street to the home of the village elder.

"who be this? child, " the elderly woman asked when she opened her door to find two strange boys standing behind Kagome. " They came through the well. This is Sion and Nezumi. And there daughter Kirana. They need a place to stay the night. I thought they could stay here... if that ok with you?" Kagome explained. " I see. Then ye best be getting in out of the night."

said the village elder as she stepped aside allowing entrance.

"Make yourselves at home!" Kagome said stoking up the fire as she went by. " Please guys sit down." Kagome said. All of the sudden they heard a very loud crashing sound come form outside the door. "KAGOME!" Came Inuyasha's voice. Inuyasha shortly fallowed crashing through the door with a vengeance. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha! It slipped my mind!" Kagome said Backing up with her hands up in the universal sign for surrender. "Slipped your mind?! well every time it slips your mind my face hits the dirt!" Inuyasha yelled.

Nezumi was trying hard to cover Kirana in a way that the commotion wouldn't wake her. "I'm Sorry that I cant say a simple word in order to ask someone to sit!-" Kagome's sentence was cut of by a loud crash and a gasp at the same time as Inuyasha was pulled to the ground by the beads around his neck. Landing face first on the hard dirt floor.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha began but was soon hushed my Nezumi who was trying to keep his two year old from waking up and crying. "Shhhhhhhhh" the dark haired youth cooed at the child. "sleep. You Don't wanna wake up now and make papa rock you back to sleep" He whispered in a sing song voice. The girl rolled over again in his arms and went back to sleep. "i still Don't get how your so good at that." Sion said in aw of his talented friend.

Nezumi put the girl on the mat that Kaede had placed for them and turned to the arguing couple.

"If your going to yell please take it out side." with that Inuyasha left for the night. Once Kaede had gone to bed in the other room, Kagome felt it was safe to ask her new friends the question that had been bugging her for a while... " Nezumi... Sion... Don't take this the wrong way... but are you two... well are you guys a, couple?" Kagome assumed that they were. I mean, they were raising a child together, right?

"What? … No No No! Its not like that! You see we-!" Sion began. "Oh... I'm sorry. I just thought..." Kagome said blushing... "Oh? I thought we were lovers." Nezumi stated wickedly "Wha- Nezumi... W-what are you s-saying?!" Sion asked blushing brightly.

A/N Ok so i thought about it and Nezumi wouldn't know history as well as Sion would. Also... forgive me! i forgot to play with Inuyasha's ears! i will make it up to ya'll later i promise! and one other thing... be excited for chapter three. things are heating up!


	3. Are you sure your not gay?

**Down the rabbit hole... I mean demon well**

**Chapter 3 **

**Are you sure your not gay?**

_**~flash back~**_

"_Are you two... well are you guys a, couple?" Kagome assumed that they were. I mean, they were raising a child together, right? "What? … No No No! Its not like that! You see we-!" Sion began. "Oh... I'm sorry. I just thought..." Kagome said blushing... "Oh? I thought we were lovers." Nezumi stated wickedly "Wha- Nezumi... W-what are you s-saying?!" Sion asked blushing brightly. _

_**~end flash back~**_

Nezumi reached for Sion's chin, pulling it gently closer. "but Sion, we _have _ been sharing a bed for nearly two years now. And we _have_ kissed before." The man smiled. He leaned in and placed his lips on his growing ever redder friend. His tongue licking gently the lips of his partner. Nezumi pulled away. Staring at Sion with his almost glowing gray eyes. Sion gulped. This wasn't the first time Nezumi had kissed him. But it was the first time he did it in front of someone just to prove he had a say in the conversation.

Nezumi smirked with his perfect mouth. He leaned in again for a better try. They're lips met slowly and gently. Sion tried to protest. Seeing Kagome's face behind Nezumi's hair. "Nnno-" But he was cut off. Nezumi's tongue slipped into Sion protesting mouth. it reached in. Pushing past an anxious Sion's defenses. Sion couldn't fight the desire to enjoy himself any longer. He bit at Nezumi's tongue playfully, Nezumi's smile widened. The game was on. With his hand that wasn't holding Sion's face in place Nezumi ran his finger's down the shota's spine.

Sion gasped at the shock that ran down his back. Nezumi moved his other hand from Sion's chin to his hair and began to play with that. He then removed his mouth from the other boys, and moved it to his neck. Tracing the albinos collar bone with expert movement.

"Ne- Nezumi. Stop!" Sion suddenly pulled back flushed from utter embarrassment. He looked over and saw Kagome's Face which was also very red.. Nezumi turned and looked at the cause of his partners ceasing and frowned lightly. He would deal with her later.

Kagome proceeded to make up her bed and pretend she hadn't seen ANY of that. Sion also pretended Kagome hadn't seen any of that. While Nezumi went to bed smirking like the devil. The two none lovers lay down on either side of Kirana and went to sleep.

The next morning bright and early Kagome woke to something rustling through her ever full bag. She sat up and looked around. She saw Sion and Nezumi still sleeping, she picked up her bag and looked inside only to find a two year old girl eating her snacks. "hello there." Kagome said to the rather preoccupied child. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

in the next instance Kagome felt a blade at her throat. And Sion was comforting Kirana. "What happened baby? Oh shhh Dada's here." Sion was saying when he noticed a half asleep Nezumi pointing his knife at their new friend. "NEZUMI PUT THAT A-" he was about to scold when Inuyasha and their friends came in and started to fuss. "Kagome!? what happened!?" someone was saying

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsaiga and attacked Nezumi. Nezumi dodged. Tetsaiga rose in the air for another swing. Nezumi gripped his blade. "SIT BOY!" * crash *

"Kagome! What was that for!?" Inuyasha yelled when he managed to get his face out of the ground. Suddenly hysterical laughter erupted from Nezumi. Everyone turned to see him trying to stay standing, clutching his stomach and nearly doubling over. Sion sighed and went back to soothing his daughter.

"Nezumi? Are you alright?" Sango asked (to Miroku's discomfort.) "i-haaaa-ohhhh- no I'm fine ahh hehehe really. I'm ok..." more laughter. "He gets like that if he wakes up to fast or to early." Sion said from the other side of the room. "papa?" Kirana asked looking at her daddy. "yeah papa's being goofy isn't he?" Sion cooed. Kirana giggled softly. "oh shut it shota!" Nezumi said gaining his composure.

"Your just ok with this guy pointing a knife at you?!" Inuyasha yelled angry that Kagome stopped him from possibly saving her life. " if I didn't like people who slightly threaten me... I wouldn't be friends with you Miroku or Shippo... and probably not Sango either! So back off And leave them alone!" Kagome yelled back. "fine! I'll just let these strangers kill you then!" and with that Inuyasha stormed of again.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Sion said walking to her. "This is all our fault. That was just Nezumi's reflexes." he continued. "its ok, really! But... where did he get that?" Kagome said looking at Nezumi's knife. "Huh?... actually, I don't know. He's had it for awhile." Sion looked at the knife as well. "I thought you left that at home." Sion said as Nezumi got off the floor where he had been laughing.

"I was traveling with you, You attract trouble, Like heck was I leaving this at home." he said gripping his blade fondly. "speaking of travel... do you want to try to go home today? You should have better luck then my first time." Kagome said brightly. "Your first time?" Sion asked. "oh yeah. my first time here. on my way to go back through the well, I... well I sort of got... kidnapped." she said with a sigh.

"Oh. Well yeah. Lets hope that doesn't happen." Sion said looking rather concerned. "yeah." Nezumi agreed. They set off for the well shortly after breakfast. Inuyasha went along as well.(to make sure these strangers didn't kill Kagome) They where all set. They were standing by the well. Looking inside it. But something didn't feel right. Sion wondered why Kagome would come back so often. Why would she stay so long. She said she hated missing school.

So what was going on. Sion couldn't help but feel it was important. Nezumi couldn't care less. He just wanted to get home. Away from all this strange peaceful crap. Some how it didn't faze Sion that Inuyasha had dog ears, and Shippo was short and had a tail... or that the cat had two tails. Nothing that was off here seemed to bug the shota at all. They climbed on the edge of the well. Sion held Kirana and Nezumi sat close to them.

"just jump in, nothin' to it." Kagome said. She didn't tell them that she had a bad feeling about them going through the well. She could pass through it because of the jewel, she didn't know why Inuyasha could, but normally human beings couldn't travel through time. So why them? Just as they leaped into the deep hole that was the well, something fell out of Nezumi's pocket.

That thing... did it fall? Or jump? And then they were gone. Kagome felt almost sad, they were gone. She liked Sion. He was nice and really open. He kind of reminded her a little of Hojo... only not quite the same. And Nezumi made her think of Inuyasha. Only not so quick to anger. She sighed."whats wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked. "I cant help feeling like they should have stayed for some reason. I'm glad they made it home though." she said sighing again.

A/N so this chapter has like no plot. And the end I think is crappy. Like when she thinks of why she liked them. Also... does it explain why Inuyasha can go through the well? I could never figure it out! If you know please tell me! and let me know if I get facts wrong. Its been awhile since I've seen Inuyasha... and Nezumi and Sion are just too fun to mess with so its easy to get them OOC. Look forward to more bromance/romance in the future.


	4. We're not in kansas any more or are w

**Down the rabbit hole... I mean demon well**

**Chapter 4**

**We're not in Kansas anymore... or are we?**

A/N I am a glutton for punishment. I started this fic and I had forgotten that I had adopted 'In the worlds eyes' from Silver Night Phoenix. So I really need to work on that... and then I started another fic. And the first chapter is posted so there is no turning back. Plus I am trying to write/draw a manga, and write my own stuff. So I'm super busy! (cough and I just got a violin and I'm trying to not sound like a dying squirrel)

So far though with this fic I have been at least one chapter ahead of my postings so lets see how this works, shall we? I do apologize at the potential boringness of this chapter. It is essential. Otherwise I would skip it.

Additianal A/N : so... its been forever... but I got a job. And I forgot about fanficing... and then I got a review on my other fic and so I got to looking at all the work I had and I relized that this fic has a whole chapter and a half that aren't posted yet. And im thinking "What the crap? Some one shoot me!" lol sooooo on with the postings!

**Disclaimer. I Do Not Own Inuyasha or No.6... if I did for one I would not be writing this in my basement at all hours of the night. I would be writing more of the series and or new epic stuff that would make more fanficing possible. **

~_**Flash Back~**_

"_just jump in. nothin' to it." Kagome said. She didn't tell them that she had a bad feeling about them going through the well. Just as they leaped in, something fell out of Nezumi's pocket. That thing... did it fall? Or jump? And then they were gone. Kagome sighed."whats wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked. "I cant help feeling like they should have stayed for some reason. I'm glad they made it home though." she said sighing again._

_**~End Flash Back~**_

the boys arrived home without incident... Almost. They got back and managed to climbed out of the well. But of course something else had to happen. Otherwise this wouldn't be very interesting. Nezumi had just taken Kirana from Sion and was about to help his albino companion out of the demon well, when the shota lost his grip and fell back into the gate to the past. Before he even realized what he was doing Nezumi had jumped in after his Albino friend.

"Dada! Papa!" Kirana screeched from the top of the magic well. Sion sat up and looked around. He could see Nezumi next to him, he then looked up at the sky. He could hear Kirana before he could see her silhouette leaning into his view... But he should be in a different world now, shouldn't he? He saw his little girl leaning dangerously over the edge of the hole that was the well.. "Get back" Nezumi yelled a fraction of a second too late. The girl fell into the ravine that seemed to be the cause of all of their trouble. Luckily for her the boys were able to break her fall.

"Papa!" she wailed gleefully when Nezumi caught her gently. He hugged her tightly before setting her on the floor of the well. Suddenly the space Inside the well began to glow. Swirls of blue and purple began to circle around them. The floor then disappeared beneath their feet. And then they were falling. Shapeless lights began to glow and speed past them. And as suddenly as it began, it ended. And they were standing in the well of time. A physical manifestation of the time space continuum.

They climbed up to see that they were yet again, in the feudal era of Japan. Nezumi turned around and looked into the well once again. "Lets go" he said. Taking Kirana into his arms, and taking Sion's hand to be sure not lose anyone. And he jumped in. the swirls came again and seemingly consumed them once more. This time they climbed out and were shocked to see that they were not back in the western district. Instead they found themselves in a small shed like building, that seemingly surrounded the demon well.

"Nezumi? Where are we?" Sion asked as he looked around trying to figure out what had just happened to them. "Like heck if I know." the young man replied confused himself scratching the back of his head in a futile attempt to make sense of it all.. "Dada looky looky!" Kirana said leaning over the wall of the well that was sticking a good two feet out of the ground. "Kirana! Get away from there!" both boys said at the same time. Simultaneously reaching for the girl. And simultaneously missing her. The girl fell through the well and through time.

When the boys looked she was gone. The well had allowed her to pass through. They looked at each other. And without any hesitation, without anything being said. They both jumped down after their child. When they stood the boys looked to the sky. Seemed that they were still in the strange shack. But why? And worst of all. They had no idea where Kirana ended up this time. Or if they could ever get back to her.

What are we gonna do? Nezumi! What are we going to do! If she ended up home... she's as good as dead! She's two! Nezu-" Sion was freaking out. He was almost in physical pain from his worry. "SHUT UP! And let me think!" Nezumi said. Be calm for a moment. Think about it. She knows her way back home. And she knows how to get to Inukashi's. She's a smart kid. And besides. She probably ended up in the feudal era." Nezumi concluded calmly. He didn't let Sion see how worried he was about the situation.

"why do you think that?" Sion said almost refusing to be calmed by thinking logically. "because. If you were two, and you were scared. And you got separated from your family through some magic portal-well-thing. You would jump in again and try to find them. Right?" he paused for a moment. "So she probably ended up with that Kagome girl. And as much as I hate that idea. She is at least semi safe there. Its safer there than at home." he finished and Sion was visibly less worried. He was still pale, but it was not quite as obvious.

Sion opened his mouth to say something. When Nezumi suddenly put his hand on the boys mouth. "nm?" Sion mumbled. "Shhhhhhhhh!" Nezumi hissed. "Kagome? Is that you back already?" a boy asked as he entered the shack. "Kagome?" the kid asked again. "Buyo?" he asked sounding like he was almost afraid of the room with the well inside. "Inuyasha?... Is some one in here?..." the boy sighed. Seeming almost relieved when no one answered. "must be my imagination. Nothings coming out of that well." the boy turned and walked back out of the room. Locking the door behind him.

"if only he knew the power of this well. He wouldn't dismiss sounds in this room so lightly." Nezumi whispered. "Nezumi... I think he locked the door..." Sion said removing Nezumi's hand from his mouth. "What are gonna do now?" "we wait... and think." Nezumi said looking for any sign of a window. They were in luck. Their was a window. Unfortunately it was rather high up. "Sion... do you think if you climbed onto my shoulders you could climb out that window?" Nezumi whispered.

"i suppose... but what then?" Sion asked looking at the window timidly. "just do it. I'll climb up after." Nezumi knelt down and motioned for Sion to climb onto his shoulders. The boy obeyed the unspoken order. Climbing clumsily onto the taller boy's back and reaching unsteadily for the window. It was a rather small window. And Sion wasn't Positive he could fit through it. "Whats taking so long Air head? Do you not fit or something?" Nezumi asked crankily.

"... its kinda small. um..." Sion Started. "well hurry up and try! Just Move! Sion. Don't wast your life being scared of the little things!" Nezumi whispered loudly at his nearly trembling friend. "...Ok..." Sion took a gulp. He swallowed hard and leaned into the window. He opened it slowly and as quiet as he could manage. Fortunately it opened easily and he slipped through without any problems...

sadly he didn't calculate his landing. He fell hard and fast. If they hadn't been in that predicament Nezumi would have gone into hysterics. As it was he had to stop himself from laughing out loud at all. The taller boy slipped out the window and helped his shota friend up. "We need to find out where we are." he said looking down as the smaller boy nodded.

The little girl woke up in the bottom of a large hole... alone. "Papa?" she asked with no response. She shivered as she realized she was alone. She was never alone. Her daddy's were always there. But now, she had no one...

A/N so. Here's chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. It was a pain to write. It took me longer then any other to date. Though I am still only to chapter 4 so yeah. I have the next and maybe the one after figured out. Then I'm out of idea's I want more bromance. And I have some Inuyasha/Kagome cute fluff scenes worked out. Just no placement. So any filler idea's would be lovely. Please leave reviews so I at least know you exist. So thanks for reading and see you next time.


End file.
